Garfield Duck Z: Donald Trump's Final Form!
by Trumpisugly
Summary: Garfield and Donald Duck team up and use their super saiyan powers to defeat Donald Trump, the evil brother of Donald Duck, before Donald Trump takes over America and the world with his evil conservative agenda!


Garfield Duck Z: Donald Trump's Final Form!

One day, the brave man known as Garfield was sitting on a bench eating lasagna. But then, his good owner Jon Arbuckle came in the room with horrible news! "Garfield!" screamed Jon Arbuckle, "The evil president Donald Trump is planning to steal the dragon balls so he can gain immortality to stay president forever!" "This is impossible!" shouted Garfield, "There's no way that orange ape can manage to get the dragon balls…" "But Garfield…" Jon Arbuckle interrupted, "…If Donald Trump gets all the Dragon Balls, that means he'll have the power to destroy all liberals and turn America into a nazi country!" "You're right Jon!" Garfield exclaimed while clenching his fists, "It is my duty to make that evil scumbag Donald Trump taste my fury of justice!" "Good luck on defeating Trump, Garfield!" Jon Arbuckle said as Garfield went on his own to destroy the evil Trump for good…

It was in a deserted desert area, where the evil and vicious orange demon was searching for the dragon balls. "I know I will find the dragon balls!" Trump said to himself, "Soon I will have the power to destroy all of democracy and establish my fascist-conservative world order!" "Not on a Monday, loser!" Garfield shouted as he flew in on a cloud. "Garfield...!" Trump exclaimed, "I knew you were going to face me! You're nowhere near as manly or strong as me, bwahahahahahaha!" "That's where you're wrong Dump!" Garfield sneered, "You will face the judgement of my manly muscles!" "I always hated cats and fat creatures!" screamed Trump, "Go to hell!"

Trump used his dark and evil "moneyhameha"-attack on Garfield, but Garfield turned super saiyan and deflected the evil moneyhameha with his abs. "Darn!" shouted Trump, "Garfield is stronger than I thought, and I was already aware of his unnatural strengths!" "Taste the power of lasagna, orange devil!" shouted Garfield. Garfield used his lasagna blast at Trump, but Trump blocked it with his wall that he summoned out of nowhere.

"Bwahahahahahaha!" cackled Trump, "Nobody can get through MY WALL!" "Drat!" Garfield thought to himself, "That wall is too strong even for me….! It needs more than one super saiyan to destroy it!" Suddenly out of nowhere, an angry Donald Duck came in screaming profanities as he exclaimed his hatred for Donald Trump. "There's only room for one Donald orange-juice boy!" shouted Donald Duck, "And you are not the better Donald, for you are an evil conservative with an ugly wig!" Donald Trump looked down from his wall and laughed. "Ha!" laughed Trump, "Donald Duck, my twin brother, mother always loved you more than me, which is why I became a Republican, to exact my vengeance on the liberals for wrongfully doubting my power! I will destroy the Democratic Party, and then the liberals, then all of social justice before I have my alt-right army take over all of the United States of America, and then the WORLD!" Trump formed an evil claw shape with his hands as he was saying all this evil stuff. "You know full well conservatism is a disease and liberalism is the cure!" shouted Donald Duck. "Ha! Really?" mocked Donald Trump, "I think liberalism is a mental disorder!" This got Donald Duck so angry he threw a fit of rage, which got him so heated Donald Duck turned super saiyan! "OH NO!" cried Trump, "Not your final form!" Garfield said, "Since we're both super saiyans, we can both destroy Trump's wall!" Both Garfield and Donald Duck managed to form a liberalhameha-attack at Trump's Wall, destroying the evil wall into pieces, leaving Trump defenseless!

"This isn't even my final form!" screeched Trump. Trump transformed into his final, and true, form, the form of a demonic duck-monster that breathed fire like a dragon! "You will both now be annihilated Garfield and Donald Duck!" roared Donald Trump. Trump breathed fire at both Garfield and Donald Duck, but Garfield blocked the fire with his muscles while Donald Duck yelled at the fire so hard it flew right back at Trump. Trump managed to eat the fire to regain his strength, but just as he was about to do his next attack,Donald Duck revealed he had all seven of the dragon balls! Shenron the dragon was summoned, which sent fear to the evil Donald Trump! "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" cowered Trump as he knew he had no chance against Donald Duck's wishes. "What is it that you wish?" Shenron asked Donald Duck. "I wish Donald Trump was defeated for good!" Garfield intervened and said, "Hey I want some lasagna!" "Wish granted!" said Shenron. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Donald Trump. Suddenly the area flashed black and white, and everyone left the desert area…

Donald Trump suddenly found himself in a kitchen. "Where am I?" thought Donald Trump. Trump noticed he couldn't move. "Hey! What's the meaning of this!?" Trump angrily thought to himself. Jon Arbuckle came in and picked Trump up. It was then when Jon Arbuckle said, "Oh boy! Time to make some lasagna!" "WHAT…!?"thought Trump. It was then Trump found out he was turned into lasagna!

"HELP!" thought Trump, "You cannot eat me! I am supposed to make America great again….!" Jon Arbuckle shoved Trump the lasagna into the oven and cooked it. Later, Jon took the lasagna out of the oven and put it on the dinner table. Garfield, Odie, Jon, Donald Duck, Goku, Vegeta, and many others were hungry for lasagna! They all at the lasagna, defeating the evil Donald Trump once and for all.

"Don't you feel bad about eating your own brother?" Jon Arbuckle asked Donald Duck. "Naw," Donald Duck answered, "My family always knew he was a mistake!" "He should have been more manly like me!" Garfield said as he flexed his muscles. Everyone laughed.


End file.
